What?
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: What if once wished away the young girls brother simply says "Take her" leaving the Goblin King with a young child who adores him and he know's she is perfect for him...just too young! Jareth/OC, has swearing and a little violence in so be warned only in the first chapter though. :)
1. Chapter 1

I own the plot and my OC Katie. That's all, this is set after the events in Labyrinth by years.

* * *

><p>Kate's POV (Age six):<p>

I screamed in pain as my older brother Jake shoved me roughly causing me to slam into the beige wall of the hallway and tearfully ball up.

"What the fuck?! I mean you want me to go look under the bed for monsters?" He shouted in disbelief. He often hurt me making me bruise and bleed, my mummy and daddy were fine and I loved them dearly. I even looked up to my older brother, he was brave pretty and smart.

He just had demons in him according to grandma, they made it hard for him to control his anger. Mummy and daddy had gone away for the weekend as they had to help grandma settle in at a old people's home as she had broke her hip on the stairs of her old house - which had now been sold and the money split between me and my brother.

Mummy and daddy thought I was just clumsy and I didn't want my big brother getting in trouble for his demons. Grandma, knew he yelled at me but didn't know he pushed me around.

Jake grasped my shoulder and pulled me up until my feet didn't even touch the floor.

He tossed me into my light blue bedroom making me snag my wrist on the loose screw hanging from the door knob and narrowly missing smashing into my toy chest covered in my little drawings and stickers.

Whimpering I sobbed trying to hide under my white bed, but he grasped my ankle before throwing me out making me bang my head on the bed frame before knocking me into the small bookcase filled with fables, poems, rhymes and fairy tales.

Odd books tumbled loose and thumped to the floor, including my most favourite book. Labyrinth. Grandma had given it to me on my last birthday, I loved it so much I wrote little story's about the goblin king saving me and us having a picnic in his labyrinth while playing with the little worms. I even drew little images of the goblins and the king, one of the drawings mummy liked so much they were given the honor of being stuck to the fridge with the magnet I made her for mothers day at school.

"Whats this rubbish? Fairy tales? Cinderella? What a load of crap!" He snarled throwing the book across the room making it slam into my little bedside table which held a child jewelry box with beads, plastic rings and a little tiara for my Barbie - though I wore it as a ring.

My room was small, I had a single bed along the length of the room pressed into the edge next to the bedroom door, a bedside table which only just managed to fit in at the end of the bed and under a green curtain covered window. There was a wardrobe which held my clothes and my toys along with a couple of my dolls daddy got me when he went away for work.

Above the head of my bed was a little shelf in white wood matching all my furniture, on the shelf stood a near death cactus, a small box holding my little locket holding a photo of mummy and daddy on their wedding day, the chain snapped at school a few days ago and mummy put it there for safe keeping while getting a new chain. There was a little broken nightlight which used to light stars around my bedroom and my favourite china doll in purple lace standing in the corner next to a photo of me and mummy when I was a baby.

On the bedside table sat the little rose printed box with a broken mirror on in the lid, a fairy decorated lamp which was like magic! You touched it and it lit up, touch it again and it got lighter it kept going until it was near blinding and then turn of again.

My room was cramped but I was the smallest and I loved my owl decorated walls, and light blue carpet. It was comforting.

"Labyrinth!?" He sneered grasping the book flicking threw it roughly causing a couple of the pages to rip. "All a load of bollocks!" He laughed before glaring murderous as I timidly tried to grab my favourite book back.

"you want this pile of shit? You actually believe this?!" He snarled in disbelief while holding it out of my reach before a look crossed his face making me tearfully recoil.

"Ok then how would you like for the king to take you? Huh he would even see you as this pathetic thing to feed to one of his disgusting monsters only for them to pick their teeth with!" He growled before standing over me making sure that his whole posture was threatening.

"Ok I wish that the goblins" He grinned at my terrified face, I would love to meet the king and goblins but I love my mummy and daddy! I don't want to leave them to be fed to a monster! Slowly he spoke making sure to draw out the daunting sentence. "And their goblin king, would come and take you away!" His voice grew more menacing as I shuffled until I was nearly completely under my bed, hiding from his terrifying form.

Then everything changed. Their was a loud clap of thunder causing my ears to ring painfully, darkness blanketed the room and most likely the house. Then everything stood still for a few seconds as I hid further under the bed only enough that I couldn't be seen but I could see everything around the bed at the angle I hid at.

A loud smash made me squeak in fear as the window flew open and slammed into the wall cracking the glass in one pain and breaking the other three letting the glass rain to the floor.

Then the most largest, beautiful barn own flew in. He had the most clean feathers like snow and melted gold with a regal look coating the way he hovered in the centre of my room as Jake had retreated and almost glued himself to my bedroom door ready to run at any moment.

In a glimmer of lights and magic sparkles the owl morphed into a tall man. He had a angular face with narrowed odd eyes, one raging in molten brown, the other freezing in iced blue. His hair was blonde streaked randomly in dark blues as it was pulled high above his head and fell around his face in light blonde layers.

He was tall with a white poet shirt undone revealing his pale muscular chest, a black leather waist coat showing his firm posture and tight grey trousers tucked into brown leather knee high boots.

Taking in my brothers form he glanced around my room, his perfect lips twitching into a slight smile as he took in the owls coating my room before looking for something. When his eyes landed on the bed I swear he saw me as a smile graced his lips, but it was too dark he shouldn't be able to see me!

His attention turned to my brother who was a mixture of anger, fear and defiance.

"You wished your sister away?" He asked smoothly while a ball of glass appeared in a hypnotic dance around his fingertips.

"I was joking! I didn't think you were real!" He growled in annoyance but I could see the weariness.

"Should you want her back, you need to complete a quest of sorts." The goblin king stated with a smile.

I hadn't gone anywhere though, I wanted to go out and say this but his mismatched eyes darted to me with a warning. The fact I was still in awe of the glorious man in front of me didn't help me either.

My brother though, said nothing. Tearfully I looked away from the pretty man and to my rugged brother to see him in a thoughtful look. He wasn't really going to just let me get taken away was he?! I loved him, despite hurting me I would go threw the labyrinth over a hundred times if the situation were reversed.

Gulping I wiped my eyes letting the tears vanish courtesy of my balled fists.

"You know what? Keep her!" My eyes froze wide in sadness as new tears glossed my brown eyes and I trembled as a cold silence overtook the room.

"What?" The king looked stunned, disappointed and angered.

"You wish for me to take your little sister, and you have no protest at all?" The king uttered as disgust faintly covered his voice.

I crawled away from the edge of my bed until I hit the corner and curled up iin sadness as I sobbed quietly into my knees. Why did he hate me so much? I almost worshipped him!

"She's a stupid little bitch! Always reliant on me, following me and now I have to look after her? Look under her bed for stupid monsters? I have to give up my time for that rugrat, with her gone I have nothing to worry about." He said strongly, I could hear the smile in his voice before I watched his feet move and walk out my bedroom door leaving me and the goblin king...and I suppose my new carer alone.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing other then the plot and my OC Katie. This is set years after Sarah.

Jareths POV

I watched angered as the ignorant idiotic teen boy left threw the little girls room.

Sighing I reigned it in before looking to where the caramel eyed girl was, sadly I had denied the goblins taking her, so she heard each cruel word her arrogant brother announced proudly.

I no longer saw her, she must have retreated under the bed further. I sat on the messy covers and thought about the best way to get her out without frightening her or upsetting her further.

Hearing my future bride sniffle reminded me of when I had seen her last time when she cried.

She had gotten forgotten by her brother and left at school after hours, the crying girl had left and settled in a park crying. It was only a few months ago, thankfully her grandmother had been to the shops and walked past the park to get home finding the young girl and taken her back saying her brother had caught a demon known as hormones which made me chuckle at the time.

Sighing I kneeled next to the little bed and peered at the girl, Katie, or Kate. She was amazing, long red hair that fell in fiery curls to her waist. Large caramel coloured eyes framed by long brown lashes currently black from the tears. She had a innocent button nose, little pink lips which would turn pouty and full in the years to come.

"He...he hates me doesn't he...?" I heard her sniffle out barely audible.

"No. It is not possible for anyone to hate such a beautiful innocent girl such as yourself, he is just immature and can't understand what a admirable and sweet sister he has." I softly replied as she slowly shuffled closer to me, in moments she crawled out her pink face, usually ivory was smiling slightly as she sat cross legged in front of me letting me get a proper look at her for the first time in real life.

She was thin but a happy weight, short - she only just came to my mid-thigh. She was wearing a little blue dress striped in different shades of blue and a rare silver every few random lines. Pure white tights decorated in sparkly silver stars and bare footed. Her hair was now loose, but when I was watching her earlier in the day it had been adorned with childish hairclips which now sat in a little pile on her bedside table.

I smiled at how pretty she was, before picking her up gently as she hesitantly wrapped her dainty arms around my neck as I placed her on my hip.

Making sure I was holding her firmly I vanished in a blur of sparkles, along with all her possessions and erased memory's of her here from anyone who knew her, or knew of her.

I appeared in my throne room as the drunken goblins danced around slurring there incomplete thoughts and words. Rolling my eyes I carried the intrigued girl upstairs while anxious that she would like her new bedroom. I had designed it years ago, the moment that Clarissa - my witch, had informed me of my future bride showing me an image in one of my crystal balls of the woman she would become.

About 11 years had passed and I felt a tug, a tug from my chest and instantly knew. Somewhere out there my perfect companion had just been born, within seconds Clarissa had shown me the screaming red baby in the crystal ball playing around my finger tips.

And from then on, I watched Kate grow, her family, life and everything. I had hated that brother of hers since he first ever dared push her, but I had been informed it is common for elder siblings to bully and tease younger siblings though I remained skeptical I had no choice but to watch as no-one had summoned me. Until now.

When we reached her room I put her on the floor making her look at me in question. I only returned a small grin and motioned for her to open the double white doors with gold bordering and handles.

Slowly she pushed them open and gasped. I took that as a good sign. It was a large room, the walls were light blue and had a border of little cute cartoon owls. The ceiling had the night sky painted on featuring her star sign and little glow in the dark stars which had been painted different colours that glow in the dark. And her floor was light pine wood with a large fluffy rug covering the majority of the room.

Around the walls were large windows which currently were covered in different shades of sheer fabric as it was dark out. In front of the largest window sat her white four poster bed with light blues, creams and white fabrics. The duvet covers were navy blue and pillow cases were silver with dark blue detailing, around the bottom of the bed was an array of cuddly toys.

There was a large fireplace in white marble, on top of the fireplace was a painting of a snowy mountains with a full moon highlighting a frozen lake with little fairy's dancing around the clouds.

Around the room was white bedside tables on either side of the bed, each had a large silver lamp. Next to the fireplace there was the door leaving to the silver and black themed bathroom with a large bathtub which was also a jacuzzi. The other side of the door was a white dressing table with a large Victorian themed mirror decorated with little jewels around the frame. On the dressing table sat a large ballerina jewelry box filled to the brim. In the dressing table draws there sat hair accessories, ribbons, headbands, clips and even a little tiara with pearl flowers and diamond swirls.

A large wardrobe stood next to the doors entering the room and it had roses around the frame in light blues dotted with diamonds and sapphires, inside I had many many beautiful and unique dresses. Next to the wardrobe sat a bookcase filled with the books from her home and lost of new ones suitable to her tastes.

And at the end of her bed stood a dresser filled with more clothes like pajamas, tights, skirts, tops and other things suited to my little princess including clothes from home. On top of this dresser sat a large dollhouse, dolls and a little lamp.

Other then that there was a row of shelfs with her dolls her father had got her along with the other little things from home like the box with her now repaired locket, photos of her mother, father and other friends and family members. There was a large toy box filled with many toys from home and new ones.

But my favourite feature was the crystal chandelier falling from the ceiling with hundreds of stars dangling from silver chains causing little star light shapes to dance across the room.

"It its amazing, I can't have even imagined something so pretty!" She gasped her sadness forgotten for the moment before she walked in awe around the room taking in each thing that caught her interest. She immediately found a small stuffed owl that was about the size of my hand, it was silky white and fluffy with light grey wings and large blue eyes. She snagged it from the bed and took comfort in the small toy hugging it to her chest as she looked curiously in the wardrobe and giggled at the little selection of shoes laying across the bottom in little rows.

Watching her I magicked a small leather armchair to appear by the fire before perching into the curved seat and smiled widely as she took in the details and admired everything I had designed especially for her.

"I love it!" She yelled before running to me, little owl in tow and she leapt from the floor and tried to clamber on my lap. I gently caught her and pulled her into my chest and hugged her smiling as she still admired the ceiling and looked in wonder at the shapes forming the sky which happened to be real constellations.

"Thankyou so much... are you looking after me then from now on?" She timidly asked.

"Yes, myself along with my...staff will be looking after you." I said hesitating slightly.

"Goblins?" She asked curiously obviously trying to take her mind of her brother, she had a little cloud over her which was obviously sad.

Snuggling into the owl and my chest she yawned.

"Yes, you can meet them tomorrow morning if you wish?" I said smiling at the natural curiosity that she had.

"I would love to! Will they be my friends? Can you tell me story's if them?" She asked smiling a little brighter as the distraction worked.

And so I told her story's of the goblins mishaps, until she fell asleep in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I own the plot and my OC Katie. This is all set after the events in Labyrinth. Sorry the next few chapters along with this one are going to be filler ones until her 17th birthday.

Kate's POV (Age 10, four years later)

The moment I awoke I gasped in laughter before falling clumsily out of bed onto the light wooden floor.

"Diggle!" Looking up to the small goblin perched on my thin stomach. Diggle was a light brown with grey looking cracks up his arms and legs with a couple across his cheeks. He had large brown eyes and a small nose, it looked much smaller considering his large mouth with two large buckteeth overlapping his bottom lip.

He was a young goblin, and one of the closest to my age in the kingdom. Most of the other

goblins were hesitant to have their children play with a human.

"Mornin' Kattie!" He Giggled before leaping up from me to escape the pillow I sent flying to his head. It narrowly missed. Pouting I heaved myself up from the floor while being sure to untangle my legs from the soft duvet covers as I went.

Stretching until my back cracked I slumped to the large bathroom and brushed my teeth grinning at my reflection. A few moments after I began gurgling I saw Pealock trot into the room. She was Diggle's mother and my carer.

"Good morning Princess" she said with a warm smile, her son (Diggle) looked much like her but she had a slightly larger nose and didn't have cracks forming along her skin. Her skin was dark brown with light patches adorning her.

She was a lovely person...goblin and had a very nurturing personality.

When I greeted her she began running a warm bath adding salts and the bubble solution before gathering a few shampoos and conditioners smelling them as she went.

Once I brushed my teeth and my hair was tangle free the bath was ready making my normal morning mood run away as I stripped free of my clothes before almost diving into the large bath.

Rolling her eyes Pealock grabbed a large sponge and began to help me wash as I played with the bubbles until it was time for her to wash my hair in peach and apple scented shampoo and conditioner making sure it was smooth as it fell in a dark red stream.

Sighing I slowly got out of the water and allowed Pealock to wrap me into the large white towel soft enough to make me want to curl up and go back to sleep. And it wouldn't be the first time I would have done so.

While she drained the bathtub I went and chose what dress to wear today, looking threw the amazing amazingly detailed dresses I smiled as I saw the one that would be worn today.

The dress was light green and had dark green lace covering the puffed skirt and strings on the back. The sleeves were short and triangular covering the top of my shoulders in a sheer green fabric.

As the years passed Jareth had adjusted the clothes, jewelry, toys as I got older.

Gathering the dress I placed it on the bed as I sat in the small dresser chair awaiting Pealock to come and do my hair for me and help to lace up the back of the dress.

Pealock came in and blow dried my hair as I watched in awe as the darkened red locks turned into a vibrant red as it dried in smooth waves. Once that was done she brushed any little tangles out before pulling the top part of my hair into a pony tail as the bottom half hung in slightly curled waves. Placing a silver barrette in place she then curled the higher waves so my hair looked more vibrant and lively before smiling and helping me into my dress while saying it was a lovely choice, scolding me and making me where white tights so while I played I wouldn't have my bare legs at risk to exposure.

Once I was dressed she began tidying my room while I grabbed some little black platform shoes adorning little bows, before I put on a pair of earrings that Jareth gave me, they were simple diamond studs but from each stud hang a mini crystal ball with a diamond inside.

Impatient I stood and bounced out my room ignoring Pealocks laughs while I ran to the dining hall for breakfast.

When I skipped into the long room I almost bowled Jareth over in greeting as I laughed.

Chuckling Jareth scooped me up into his arms and spun me, making me squeal. When I was finally allowed to touch the floor again I sat the right side of Jareth as he sat at the head of the table awaiting breakfast to be served.

After breakfast Jareth sadly announced he needed to attend to some duties in the labyrinth while me and Diggle played in the garden until he returned.

Over the years, I had been independent and mostly stayed glued in Jareths presence but he couldn't coddle me all the time despite wanting to and had looked over the staff lists and

found the once with children. Pealock was the only one with a child the same age as me, though a few months younger and had introduced us.

After clicking we soon became friends and Pealock had become my personal hand servant so to speak and carer, she had previously been a cook.

Running over the grassy garden I waved to the odd goblins as they worked, most were nice and friendly but there were the odd few that ignored me stating until I became queen I wouldn't be anything but in the way.

Thankfully Jareth had ensured the ones I was closest to worked in the areas I was likely to visit and the ones who disapproved of me were in separate sections.

I laughed as Diggle tripped over a small tree root, grinning at his misfortune I sped up only for him to roll downhill making me huff before tripping down the low hill after him, when I reached the flower dotted field.

Running threw the field was a large stream with fish leaping around in, on the other side of the stream was the tall large bricked wall of the Labyrinth.

After looking around the odd few willow trees I frowned looking for Diggle before I resorted to shouting for him, he soon leapt from the branches of the tree I was stood by and tackled me making me squeal in laughter.

After minutes passed Jareth emerged over the wall in owl form before he landed on the nearest branch watching us. The second I saw him I grinned and made it a goal to start climbing up the tree with ease as Diggle pouted before seeing a butterfly to chase, he loved butterfly's and often found cocoons in the Labyrinth and took them home until the hatched and then released them all at once. It was beautiful!

When I reached the large owl form of Jareth I gently stroked the long feathers giggling as the mismatched eyes fluttered closed, I loved owls and he knew that, he often stayed in this form for hours and we played in the Labyrinth searching for the crystals he blows away bubble form.

After half an hour so passed with me, Diggle and Jareth playing in the stream before we had to go back for lunch. Diggle went to the Labyrinth after a while looking for Ludo as they were close friends and almost like brothers. While me and Jareth had our daily lessons, he taught me magics, english literature, history of the Goblins and Fae kingdoms and finally royal training lessons.

It was another amazing day!

When my brother had wished me away I had been so sad that Jarath had given me a crystal to watch my family when I wanted, my mummy and daddy had there memory's erased but my brother hadn't. He never eve changed, my presence made no difference and he didn't even feel guilty.

Mummy and daddy had another child though, a little girl. I had a sister, Amy and she was treated like me loved to bits but even by my brother. It hurt knowing he accepted her so easy when he wished nothing but me gone from his life. I watched as she grew up as a little bundling toddler and she played in the same room I grew up in.

I just hoped she wouldn't have the same fate as I, and my brother didn't harm her, and as curious as I was I didn't want her wished away to meet her.


End file.
